Wenn Liebe bricht  Valentin spezial
by jinkizu
Summary: Guy und Marian streiten sich und verbringen dann zusammen eine Nacht. Ich habe diese Kurzgeschichte bewusst von der anderen Geschichte getrennt, weil es dort nicht so richtig reinpasste, weil es zu romantisch ist, aber ich wolltees auch nicht verwerfen.


Wenn Liebe bricht – Valentin spezial

Strömender Regen ergoss sich über ihre Häupter. Zornig blickte er auf sie herab. Wie konnte sie es wagen sich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen? „Ihr könnt das nicht tun! Dazu habt Ihr kein Recht!", schrie sie ihn wütend über den Lärm des Regens an. Wasser rann über das Haar und das Gesicht und ihre Kleidung war vollkommen durchweicht. „Ihr habt mir nicht zu sagen, was ich darf und was nicht. Es ist mein gutes Recht alles was nötig ist zu tun um einen Verbrecher zu fassen!" Energisch stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist der falsche Weg. Glaubt mir!" Gisborne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wieder sprecht Ihr von Dingen von denen Ihr keine Ahnung habt! Ihr seid ein zänkisches Weib und mittlerweile bereue ich es zutiefst mit Euch geschlagen zu sein!" Finster durchbohrte er sie mit seinen Augen und wollte sie so zum Schweigen bringen. Sie stritten sich nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und boten so seinen Männern ein unbotmäßiges Schauspiel. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl den Unterschied von Recht und Unrecht und niemand hat Euch gezwungen mich zu ehelichen!" Marians Augen blitzen vor Wut. Mochte Gisborne auch noch so finster gucken, sie würde bestimmt nicht klein beigeben. „Lasst Sie frei! So zu leben ist unwürdig!", flehte sie ihn plötzlich an. Guy spürte wie er nachgab. Er war ihr einfach nicht gewachsen.

„Verschwindet auf Euer Pferd und wartet vorne an der Biegung auf mich!", befahl er ihr grob und ließ sie stehen. Kurz beriet er sich mit seinen Soldaten. „Ich denke Hood wird sich nicht mehr blicken lassen, also lasst die Dorfbewohner frei!", gab er ihnen schroff seine Anweisungen. Er tat es nicht, weil Marian ihn darum gebeten hatte, sondern einzig, falls eine Seuche unter ihnen ausbrechen sollte, sie alle nicht mehr die Felder bewirtschaften konnten. Er schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und folgte seiner widerspenstigen Braut. Marian nahm aus der Entfernung war, wie die Tore der Scheune geöffnet und die Menschen befreit wurden. Also ließ sich Gisborne doch zur Vernunft bringen. Das war für sie eine interessante Entdeckung. Als er zu ihr aufschloss und so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen entdeckte, versuchte er sich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen. Unbewusst setzte er sich eine Spur aufrechter aufs Pferd. Schweigend ritten sie durch den Regen, bis Marian plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nicht, wie sie glaubte, den Weg zum Schloss einschlugen.

Schon wollte sie Gisborne fragen, wohin er sie brachte, aber dann merkte sie das der Pfad ihr vertraut war, doch an dessen Ende gab es nichts mehr. Aber sie irrte sich. Erst als sie um die letzte Biegung kam, gaben die Bäume frei, was sie zuvor so gut verborgen hielten. An der Stelle, an der ihr Elternhaus gestanden war, stand nun ein neues Haus, dem Alten nicht unähnlich. Guy hielt davor an, stieg vom Pferd und trat zu ihr. Mit der Hand deutete er ihr sie möge absitzen. Von Neugierde getrieben, tat sie worum er bat. Er brachte die Pferde zu einem trockenen Verschlag und stellte sie unter. Unschlüssig blieb Marian im Regen stehen. „Wollt Ihr nicht eintreten? Ihr holt Euch noch den Tod!" Bewusst provozierte er sie, ansonsten würde sie sich, und da war er sich ganz sicher, keinen Meter rühren. Marian presste die Lippen aufeinander und rauschte majestätisch an ihm vorbei in den Raum. „Euch würde das kaum kümmern!", lag ihr bereits als scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, doch im inneren des Hauses vergaß sie die Worte auf der Stelle. Das Haus war, bis auf die Tatsache das es neu war, genauso wie ihr Elternhaus. Gisborne hatte es genauso wieder aufbauen lassen. „Aber …", brachte sie stockend über die Lippen, unfähig zu sagen, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte. Bewegt lief sie die Stufen nach oben und in ihr altes, nun neues Zimmer. Es war genauso wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Auf der Kommode lag ihre Haarbürste. Gisborne musste sie aus dem Feuer gerettet haben. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter gehört. Ergriffen drückte sie sie an sich.

Guy machte unterdessen Feuer. Es war zu spät um noch nach Nottingham Castel zurückzukehren. Gut, das das Haus so weit fertig war, das man hier übernachten konnte. Guy ging in die Hocke, betrachtete die spärliche Flamme, die er entzündet hatte und die immer größer wurde. Langsam löste er die Schnallen an seiner triefend nassen Jacke und streifte sie mitsamt dem Hemd über seinen Kopf. Er verspürte nur wenig Lust sich eine Lungenentzündung einzufangen. Guy hatte gerade die Schnüre an seiner Hose geöffnet, da ließ ihn ein Geräusch hinter sich herumfahren. Marian stand auf den Stufen mit der Haarbürste in der Hand und wollte scheinbar etwas sagen. Doch bei seinem Anblick blieb ihr jedes Wort in der Kehle stecken. Trocken schluckte sie und kam langsam näher. Es war dunkel geworden. Das einzige Licht kam von der Feuerstelle hinter Gisborne. Marian hatte bisher noch nie einen so wenig bekleideten Mann gesehen und schon gar nicht in einer so vertraulichen Atmosphäre. Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite und errötete tief. Guy runzelte über ihre Befangenheit kurz die Stirn, wusste aber mit ihrem Verhalten nichts anzufangen. Bei jeder anderen Frau wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen sie fände ihn begehrenswert, doch Marian … Sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihm zu sagen oder zu zeigen, wie wenig er ihr bedeutete und wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sie sich bei Hochzeit verhalten, hatte als er versuchte sie zu küssen … Nein, sie begehrte ihn bestimmt nicht. „Ihr solltet Eure Kleidung ablegen, bevor Ihr Euch noch den Tod holt!", schlug er sachlich vor und stürzte sie damit unbewusst in eine noch tiefere Verlegenheit. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, schüttelte er seine Kleidung aus und hängte sie über den Herd.

„Kommt endlich ans Feuer!", befahl er ihr barsch. Noch immer hatte sie sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Zögernd kam sie näher. Ihr war eiskalt, fröstelnd rieb sie sich über die Arme. Kaum hatte sie das Feuer erreicht, streckte sie ihre zitternden Finger der wärmenden Flamme entgegen. „Vielen Dank, dass Ihr das Haus meines Vater wieder errichten ließet", sagte sie leise. Guy stand an ihrer Seite, ohne sie anzusehen. „Es ist nicht mehr länger das Haus Eures Vaters", erwiderte er schlicht. „Wem …?", warf sie fragend ein, unterbrach sich aber dann selbst. „Natürlich, es gehört Euch, nicht wahr?" Leicht säuerlich kam die Frage über ihre Lippen. „Ihr habt uns vertrieben. Unser Hab und Gut verbrannt und nun errichtet Ihr auf den Trümmern unserer Vergangenheit Eure Zukunft!", schleuderte sie ihm zornig entgegen. Wie konnte sie nur eine Sekunde lang glauben in ihm steckte etwas Gutes? Heftig sog Guy die Luft in seine Lungen und drehte sich wütend ihr um. Auch Marian hatte, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt sich zu ihm gedreht. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie ihn schlagen könnte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Plötzlich verpuffte die Wut und ein Knistern lag in der Luft. Marian hatte auf einmal Mühe richtig Atem zu schöpfen. Direkt vor ihren Augen hatte sie Gisbornes bloßen Oberkörper. Es kribbelte ihr in den Fingern ihm über die glatte Haut zu streichen. Fühlte er sich warm oder kalt an? Um sich abzulenken, hob sie den Blick und sah mitten in Guys blaue Augen, die merkwürdig dunkel wirkten.

Sie kannte bisher nur die unschuldigen Küsse, die sie mit Robin getauscht hatte. Echtes Verlangen in den Augen eines Mannes hatte sie bisher noch nie gesehen. Guy holte tief Luft und wartete. Ließ ihr Zeit. Da sie nicht die Flucht ergriff, wertete er als gutes Zeichen. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich eine der nassen Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. Ermutigt davon senkte er sein Haupt, strich mit den Lippen federleicht über ihren Mund, diesmal wich sie nicht vor seinem Kuss zurück. Sanft umschloss er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und vertiefte den Kuss. Überrascht registrierte er, dass Marian ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt hatte und auch den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Heftig ging sein Atem, als er den Kopf hob. Liebevoll blickte er sie an und suchte in ihren Augen nach einem Zeichen von Abscheu und entdeckte nur Begehren. Fest zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und wollte sie erneut tief und innig küssen, doch sie schob ihn von sich. Das war nicht richtig, sie liebte doch Robin und wollte seine Frau werden. Nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihre verwirrenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie sich von Gisborne so küssen ließ und sich in seinen Armen so geborgen fühlte, wenn sie doch in Robin verliebt war?

„Wir dürfen das nicht tun!", wehrte sie ihn schwach ab, dabei glitten ihre Fingerspitzen tastend seinen Brustkorb entlang. Warum fühlte er sich nur so richtig an? Müsste er nicht kalt und abstoßend sein? Guy legte Marian eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Sieh mich an!", bat er sie flüsternd. „Nichts, von dem was wir tun, ist falsch. Du bist meine Frau, du hast jedes Recht mich zu berühren." Es war als würde diese Antwort einen Damm in ihr zum Einsturz bringen. Wie von selbst gruben sich ihre Hände in sein Haar und zogen seinen Kopf zu sich herab, um erneut seine Küsse zu spüren.

Später wachte sie auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie sich befand. Über ihrer Brust lag ein fremder, nackter Arm und plötzlich war sie da. Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Marian würgte die aufsteigende Übelkeit hinunter. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte sich ihrem größten Feind hingegeben und es auch noch genossen. Hastig entfernte sie sich von ihm, raffte ihre Kleider zusammen und zog sich schnell an. Ein Blick auf Guy zeigte ihr, das er noch immer schlief. Kurz erfasste ihr Herz eine schmerzliche Sehnsucht, doch dann wandte sie sich von Schuldgefühlen geplagt ab und verließ das Haus.


End file.
